Don't mess with me
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Brittany's gets into trouble at school and it's up to Santana to rescue her. Brittany and a bit of Faberry


**A nice Brittana fic. After i paired Santana and Brittany for the Gleebook fic, i've wanted to do one just about them and well... Here it is. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Santana awoke to a unfamiliar feeling. A feeling that something was... different about today. She didn't waste any time mulling over it however, and quickly got changed into her cheerio's outfit before running down stairs for breakfast.

_Hi S! from B xxxx_

The Latina rolled her eyes at the message. It was so Brittany.

_Hey. you wnt me to pik u up? x _

She threw her phone on the table before tucking in to her burnt toast."Eww." She muttered pulling a disgusted face. _It would taste a lot better with butter_... Her eyes drifted to the butter on the counter. _Ms Sylvester would kill me._She thought sighing and continued her eating. Once she was done, she quickly picked up her phone and left the house to her car. When she had got in, she turned on the engine before checking her phone for a reply from the blond. No such look. _She probably nodded when she read it thinking i could see it. _She rolled her eyes at the image before pulling out the driveway.

* * *

"Hey S!" Smiled Brittany as she came bounding out the door. Santana sighed once Brittany was strapped in.

"Brittany."

The said girl looked at her.

"Door."

Brittany looked at her house before giggling at muttering a quiet 'oops'.

The brunette waited for the blond to get out the car and mumbled a swear word in Spanish when she didn't budge.

"Are you going to close it?" She asked, her patience wearing thin.

Brittany giggled again at her friend."No silly."

Santana gave her a look."uhh why?"

The blond looked at her disbelievingly."Your dumb sometimes S. It shuts by itself. It's magic!"

The brunette sighed and hit her head lightly against the steering wheel."Uggh... Britt _you _need to close it."

"Ohh." A frown appeared on Brittany's beautiful face as she gazed at the still open door."Ok." She quietly got out the car and made her way back to her house.

Santana's scowl softened a bit on the sad look on the blond's face. She hated that look. It didn't suit the girl at all... It was like her being all nice and stuff... Ewww.

"Done." Whispered the blond as she re entered the car.

Her mood soon lightened when the Latina gave her a rare small genuine smile.

* * *

Santana walked down the hallway smirking as people moved out of their way for _her._Life was sooo good.

"Stop it!" came a shout from in front of her.

Everyone one was crowding around two people, although she couldn't figure out who the two people were.

_Probably Berry or something. _She thought turning back round and walking the other way.

"Please." Came a whimper.

That was all it took for the Latina to turn back round. _What are they doing?_

"Shut it! You pathetic... What's up? Awww don't you have you stupid head cheerleader to protect your scrawny ass? She isn't going to help you! You just stupid, pathetic and a waste of every bodies space!" Spat a male voice.

A slap echoed throughout the hallways along with a couple of people's gasps.

Santana's eyes widened. They hit her!

"Stop!" came another voice.

It was then the Latina realized that _that _was Berry.

"Go away Stubbles!" growled the boy.

"If Santana was here then you wouldn't be doing this!"

Santana's ears perked as her name was called. She started walking towards the crowd.

"She's not here though is she?" laughed the boy before pushing Rachel away from the crying girl.

The Latina saw red and quickened the pace when she saw exactly who the little diva was protecting. _BRITTANY!_

"I'm sorry." whispered Brittany as the boy roughly grabbed. _Santana..._

"STOP!" Shouted Santana, making her way through the crowd. She gasped as she got a perfect view of the Jock and Brittany.

Rachel gave her a relieved smile before Quinn pulled her behind her and gave her a angry glare. The diva gave her sad puppy eyes which made the blond melt a little and sigh in forgiveness.

The stunned boy pushed Brittany away from him and into the Latina's arms.

"I- I uhh i was..." The jock stumbled over his explanation.

Santana couldn't care less at what he had to say as she saw the huge red mark forming across her best friend's face."You hit her?" She asked darkly.

"No!" He replied quickly.

"Yes you did!" Shouted Rachel as she struggled against Quinn.

"No one was talking to you Loser!" He hissed.

"Fuck off!" Growled Quinn pulling the diva impossibly closer.

The boy was about to retort but was stopped by a punch to the face.

He looked up terrified, clutching his face, at Santana who was now seething.

"Let's go B." She said dragging the blond away from the scene.

* * *

As soon as they entered Santana's house, the Latina placed her on the couch and grabbed a bag of peas out of the freezer.

"Here." She said, putting the cold item on the blond's swollen face.

Brittany giggled."Cold." She whispered.

Santana laughed a little as the taller girl took the bag out of her hands.

"Are we a couple S?" She asked once the brunette had sat down beside her.

"What?" replied Santana.

Brittany ducked her head."Are we... together?"

The Latina gaped."W-what made you think that?"

"I want us to be you know together." continued the blond, completely ignoring her friend's question.

"Why?"

Brittany turned to look at her."'Cause i want you to myself and the jock said i was never gonna have someone special.. someone to love... But i and you love eachother don't we?"

"It's me B not i." replied the Latina without thinking." And yeah we do love each other."

"My heart beats super fast when your near." Whispered Brittany as though it was a secret. She grabbed her best friend's hand with her free one and placed it on the left side of her chest."See?"

Santana giggled a little before placing her hand on the right side of the taller blond's chest. Sure it enough it was beating real quick.

"You... want us to be together together?"

Brittany nodded."Yep."

"I..." When her best friend's lips met hers, she knew her answer."Ok." she mumbled. Anything to feel more of the girl beside.

Brittany pulled away and grinned happily."Yayy!" She squealed before picking up her phone.

"What you doin?" asked Santana. Frustrated at the loss of contact.

"I'm calling Quinn! We're goin on a double date with her and Rachel.. Umm how do you unlock it?" She asked, puzzled.

The Latina sighed before pulling the phone out of the cheerio's hands."Here." She pressed two keys to unlock it and placed it gently back into Brittany's hands.

The blond smiled."Thanks!"

Santana was so happy that she didn't even realize that she was about to go on a double date with Brittany, Quinn and _Rachel fricken Berry._

* * *

**Please leave you reviews.**


End file.
